Falling Inside The Black
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: "I've always thought that I'd die alone. But one day, that thought changed for better and worse." -Kara Souders. Kara/Dash Takes place after 'What I Did For Love'. Four weeks after she had a one night stand with Leo, Kara has the face the music. For KissMeBefore the Wolfsbanesetsin on AO3.
1. Interlude

**The second of my three prompts for the Red Band Society fanfic exchange. For KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin on Archive of Our Own.**

**Kara/Dash, minor Kara/Leo, Leo/Emma, Nurse Brittney/Dr. McAndrew, Nurse Jackson/Dr. Naday**

***Note, this is the one of the three prompts that is the least likely to be completed by the first week of January. Sorry ****KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin and ****Kazduit (The creator of the RBS fanfic exchange).**

* * *

><p>I've always thought that I'd die alone. But one day, that thought changed for better and worse. I, Kara Souders, fell in love with Dash Hosney. Yes, I fell in love. Now stop laughing you little bitch. Good, now shut the hell up before I use your mouth as a goddamn ashtray.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>lol, god this is so damm short but this is just an intro. But I fucking love how bitchy Kara is. <strong>**And I can't sleep so yeah. Plus the first chapter/prologue of anything is usually an obstacle. So yeah..**

**Xoxo,**

**Breana**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** _(Four weeks after What I did for Love)_

Kara's P.O.V.

I stared down at the little pink stick. This can't be right. But there it was. The little pink plus sign. I'm pregnant. You would think a 'slut' like me wouldn't know who the father was, but I do. Leo Roth. Leo freaking Roth. He was just a rebound. When we went back inside the hospital, we found out that they found a new liver for Hunter. Hunter and I agreed to be at least fuck buddies and not try to have a relationship right now. With everything going on, it was just too much. The sex was great, even amazing though. But neither of us were absolutely ready for a relationship. Hunter and I went and got tested for STDs together at a random Planned Parenthood clinic and we're both (surprisingly) squeaky clean, but I can't get birth control because I don't know how the hell it would react to my stupid heart.

I glanced down at my stomach. I had lost so much weight with the medicine I had to take and how I used to be a drug addict that my stomach had a small visible 'pouch' already. I was having trouble gaining weight back because the food here is terrible. They won't even give me freaking salt to cover up the nastiness. Oh god, not this again. My empty stomach gurgled as In leaned forwards and vomited into the bathtub. The toilet was to far away and it hurt my stomach more to move during the now all to familiar bouts of nausea. I panted as I leaned back against the wall. "I hate you." I openly told the ball of a thousand- or even a million cells by now, in my uterus. I was 16, almost 17. And my mom, dad and step-mom would either kick me out or disown me. They didn't want the scandal of having a pregnant teenage daughter. Sure they would still help me get a new heart, but still.

There was only one person I could tell about this. Not Leo, not Hunter, at least not yet, and not Nurse Jackson either. But Dash. Sure he liked to talk to people, but I could make him keep a secret. He was still in the ICU. Now, they were deciding whether or not to go ahead and do a lung transplant since he was getting worse and Dash has a fairly common blood type. I took a shaky breath as I stood up from the bathtub, wrapping the test in toilet paper before sticking it deep in the trash can. Nobody needed to find it.

I trudged up the stairs to the ICU wing. My legs felt even heavier than normal. I soon reached room 404a. I knocked on the side of the glass sliding semi-automatic door. "Dash?" I asked quietly. "Blondie, come in. No need to knock." Dash answered cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. He was always trying to flit with every female thing that moved. After I walked in, I sat down on the bed next to him. "Can we talk?" I asked quietly. "About what? Us? Why are you so quiet?" Dash smirked. I rolled my eyes again, lightly shoving him playfully. "Hey, hands off the merchandise." He scolded.

I decided to just cut to the chase. "Dashiel, I'm pregnant." I whispered. I used his full name to try and make it sound better than it was because I knew he hated his full name. He looked at me. "Blondie a mama to be? You have got to be shitting me." Dash chuckled slightly. "I'm not. I took three tests. Two yesterday, one today. All positive." I talked a little louder. "So you're serious? Who's the baby daddy? Hunter? One of the random guys you hooked up with?" Dash questioned. "It's not a random guy, and it's not Hunter. I was a stupid bitch and Leo and I had a one night stand. You can't tell him. I'm only four weeks pregnant and I could make Hunter think it's his when I'm ready to tell other people. If you say anything I will do unspeakable things to you." I threatened.

"So you're just going to lie?" Dash asked me, raising one of his eyebrows. "It's not a lie. Both Hunter and Leo have brown eyes and brown hair." I shrugged. "Besides, Leo is in love with Emma, not me. It was just a horny teenage boy thing and another stupid decision of mine." I explained to Dash. "Suit yourself." Dash said. "I'm going to go see Hunter. Remember, if you say anything, anything at all, I will fucking end you." I threatened him again before I sauntered away down to Hunter's hospital room.

"Hunter?" I asked. I glanced at his bed and saw that he was asleep, tossing and turning. "Mmm... yeah Kara, that feels so fucking good." I blushes slightly. He was having a wet dream about me. Hopefully he hadn't ejaculated yet. I stepped into the danger zone, shaking Hunter awake. I glanced down at his crotch area. It was all dry. Good. "Huh?" Hunter snapped awake, rubbing his eyes. "Oh hey Kara. What are you doing here this early? Even earlier than the nurses." He asked me. "Hunter. we need to talk." He looked like a deer in headlights. "Oh, uh.. ok." I smirked slightly. I had never seen him this nervous before.

I stayed standing because this conversation would be a hell of a lot awkwarder if I sat down next to him. "Hunter, as much as I love been your fuck buddy, like you're really amazing in bed, I think we need to take a break and be just friends friends instead of friends with benefits. Since I wasn't ready to hear what he had to say, I walked straight out of the room, stealing some jello from a nearby food cart that was unattended so that I could hopefully keep it down for the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>(btw, this will be Kara and Dash, we just need to get the Hunter Junk out of the way. Hunter Junk. Hunter's Junk. XD rotfflol (roll on the floor fucking laughing out loud). )<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter though.**

**Btw, I'm also a little rusty with first person POV so yeah, sorry.**

**Xoxo, Breana**


End file.
